Sasuke's 1st crush
by yenyenyen
Summary: During training, Sakura asks Sasuke if he had a 1st crush. Sasuke said yes. Sakura blackmails Sasuke into telling her, but he says the wrong thing! Then Team 7 and Neji are sent on a mission to Snow Country. Can Sasuke win her back? R&R please!
1. Sasuke's flashback

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

**R&R PLEASE AND FLAMES ARE NOT ACCEPTED!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(During training with Kakashi-sensei)

"Sasuke-kun, did you ever have a 1st crush?" Sakura asked, expecting him to say no.

"…I did." He answered, giving Sakura the shock of her life.

"Who was it, Sasuke-kun?"

"Let me think…"

------------------------------------------- (Flashback) ---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura, remember to come home early today! It's the hanami-festival tonight!"

"Sure, kaa-san!"

Sakura wandered down the streets, watching the shinobies help the villagers decorate the village for the annual hanami-festival.

Not watching her feet, she tripped over a piece of wire stretched across the ground and smashed into something hard, yet soft…

"Ite…ite…" Sakura rubbed her forehead, wincing.

"Oy…daijoubudeska?" A bored voice said, causing the pink-haired girl to jump. She looked up, to meet with black obsidian eyes.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura half-mindedly spoke out, staring at the 8 year old boy who was helping her up.

"Do I know you?" He said, raising an eyebrow. Sakura turned a dark-scarlet color. The Sasuke-kun, asking if he knew her!

"Uh…iie…" Sakura whispered shyly. "But now you do!" She extended a hand. "I'm Haruno Sakura! You're Uchiha Sasuke, ne?"

"Um…nice to meet you, Sakura." Sasuke answered, shaking her hand.

"I'll meet you at the festival, ok?" Sakura said, and ran off.

Sasuke stared after her, and turned to run off to the opposite direction.


	2. The hanami festival

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own naruto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Later at the Haruno Household)

Sakura slowly stepped out, looking down as people passing by stared at the beautiful little 8 year-old girl with pink hair. Her mother had taken the time to make her as pretty as possible, especially when her daughter told her she met Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura was wearing a small red kimono with pink and gold Sakura petals lining the bottom and the edges of the sleeves and collar. Her obi was a shade darker pink then her hair, complimenting the entire outfit. To complete it, decorating her neck was a necklace with a gold-rimmed sakura flower. Sakura's face was prettied up with makeup, and it made her look like a geisha, except without the white face.

(At the Uchiha complex)

Sasuke, accompanied by his brother Itachi, stepped out, avoiding stares of his fan girls' squeals and giggles.

He was wearing a dark blue men's kimono, with a white obi tied around his waist. The Uchiha insignia was imprinted on the obi. His mom gave him a pair of dark blue wooden sandals, and shoved him out to enjoy the festival.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At the festival)

Sasuke looked around for Sakura, but she was nowhere in sight. He sat down on a stone bench in the Konoha Square, and stared at the lanterns on the ceiling.

"Otou-otou, are you waiting for someone?" Itachi smirked, looking at his brother. Sasuke turned away, hiding the pink that tinted his cheeks.

"So you are waiting for someone. Is that her?" He asked, pointing at a nearby girl.

"Nii-san, she has pink hair." Sasuke muttered, annoyed.

"Oh, that pretty girl over there?" Itachi poked his brother.

Sasuke looked, and his face lit up immediately. "Hai, nii-san, thanks."

Itachi smirked as he watched his brother run over to the pink haired girl.

"Sakura, I'm here." Sasuke called, waving to her. Sakura's eyes widened happily as she waved back.

"I can't believe you actually came, Sasuke-kun," Sakura giggled, blushing light pink as she held his hand. Sasuke smirked.

They walked over to the stands where the games where held.

"Ne, ne, Sasuke-kun, look at that kawaii teddy bear over there!" Sakura pointed at a huge brown bear at the "milk bottle" stand.

"I'll win it for you." Sasuke said, and before Sakura could answer, he waved to the stand owner.

"Oh, young man, I see you've come with your girlfriend. She's very pretty." The owner said, smiling. Sasuke and Sakura froze, blushing like crazy.

She handed him four balls. "Knock over those milk bottles, and you'll have the bear."

Sasuke aimed. Sakura held her breath…

One down, three to go. "Sasuke-kun, that was amazing!" Sakura squealed.

Sasuke aimed again.

Two down, two to go. Sakura handed him another ball.

Sasuke raised the ball to his line of vision.

Three down, one to go. "Come on, Sasuke-kun! One more to go!" Sakura encouraged.

Sasuke threw the ball...

"SASUKE-KUN, YOU'RE THE BEST!" Sakura hugged Sasuke tightly. Sasuke blushed a dark red.

"Here's the bear, and enjoy the festival!" The storeowner gave Sakura the bear and waved.

"Thank you so much, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said hugging the bear.

"You're welcome, Sakura-chan." Sasuke bit his lip. HE DID NOT JUST SAY THAT.

Sakura noticed the suffix added to her name, but decided not to humiliate him about it. He HAD won her the bear, after all.

Sakura and Sasuke walked over to a bench, when the hanabi was just about to start.

"It's starting!" Someone yelled. Everybody oohed and aahed as gigantic bursts of color and noise exploded over their heads in every possible pattern imaginable.

Sakura put her head on Sasuke's shoulder. "This is the best hanami festival ever, ne, Sasuke-kun?" She asked.

"…Yes….it is." Sasuke answered.

------------------------------------------ (End flashback) -----------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Sasuke's answer

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, but if I did, Sasuke would never have left the village.

'So who was it, Sasuke-kun?" The pink haired kunoichi asked, poking Sasuke's shoulder.

No reply.

"Sasuke-kun?" She tried again.

No reply.

"SASUKE-KUN, I'M TALKING TO YOU!!!" Sakura screamed in his ear, bringing our little Uchiha friend back to the world of the living.

"Sasuke-teme, this was the first time I've seen you space out." Naruto grinned his trademark foxy grin.

"Shut up, dobe!" Sasuke snapped, rubbing his ear. "None of your business!"

"Ano, Sasuke-kun, as I was asking, who was your first crush?" Sakura asked again, swinging Sasuke around so he looked her in the eye.

Sasuke gulped. He couldn't tell. He CAN'T tell. If he did, his reputation for being Konoha's infamous human ice-cube would be lost! He blinked, and kept his cool.

"I'm not telling." Sasuke said. He brushed Sakura's hands off of him, and walked away.

Sakura was confused. "Sakura-chan, what happened?" Naruto absentmindedly asked out of nowhere. A vein popped in Sakura's head.

…

"Man, Sakura-chan punches like a man sometimes…." Naruto muttered as he dragged himself to the Konoha hospital.


	4. Poor Sasuke

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; you all know that, right?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura rubbed her forehead as she walked through the streets of Konoha. Sasuke was still nowhere to be seen…

"Where is that Sasuke-kun?" She said out loud, putting her hands of her hips. "Where is who?" The most annoying voice said from behind. Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Nothing you need to know of," Sakura turned around, "Ino pig!"

The blonde stuck out her tongue. "Is my darling forehead girl hiding something from me? It's about Sasuke, isn't it?" Ino smirked wickedly, making Sakura shudder.

"N-no! Leave me alone, I-Ino!"

Ino's smirk widened. "You don't need to worry about me stealing away Sasuke, forehead girl! Didn't you know, I'm with Shika-kun now!" Ino said, poking Sakura in the forehead. Sakura immediately let out a breath of relief. "You really want to know, Ino?" She said.

Ino nodded. "Tell me, tell me!"

"Well…" Sakura began, savoring every moment of Ino's suffering. "Get on with it, forehead girl! I really want to know!" Ino wailed. Sakura giggled. "I asked him if he had a 1st crush this morning after training with Kakashi sensei, and he immediately lost it! When I poked him and yelled, he said, "I'm not telling you!" and ran off. Now I'm looking for that deranged Uchiha."

Ino's eyes widened. "Oh Sakura, why didn't you ask me? I saw him running past earlier." She said. "Where? Where?" Sakura asked frantically, grabbing Ino's collar. "Calm down, Sakura! He ducked through those bushes over there." Ino pointed over to some big bushes some 10 feet away from Sakura.

Sakura smiled and hugged Ino. "Arigato, Ino-pig!" Sakura giggled. Ino hugged her back. "Ok, Sakura, get off, and go get that Uchiha. C'mon, Sakura, let go!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke-kun? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, brushing dust off her dress. Sasuke glared the infamous Uchiha glare at her, and turned away. "None of your business, annoying woman. Get out of here!"

Sakura sighed. This boy was hard to get through to. "Look, Sasuke-kun, I've been looking for you for 4 hours straight. Shouldn't you be home now? You could catch a cold."

"I don't wanna."

Sakura blinked. Did she just hear that?

"C'mon, Sasuke-kun, don't make me drag you back. How are we going to make tomorrow's mission if you don't get enough sleep?" She reached for Sasuke's collar, only to get her hand slapped away.

"What are you, my mother?" He snapped. But nevertheless, he got off the log. "I don't need you babysitting me, Sakura. Go home and sleep." Sasuke added in his usual monotone voice and strutted off.

"Sasuke-kun, there's a puddle of water up ahead, don't –"

"AAAGH!"

"Didn't you hear me, Sasuke-kun? Look, you're all wet. Hurry up, or you'll catch a cold."

(Later, in the Uchiha Mansion)

"Get out of here, Sakura! Go home!" Sasuke finally snapped, failing to hide a shiver that ran up his spine.

Sakura pouted. "No, Sasuke-kun. I'm worried you'll make us fail the mission tomorrow, and I have something to figure out too." She pushed Sasuke into his house. "Now go dry yourself and I'll make dinner for you."

"I don't want – Sakura! Didn't you hear me? GET OUT! DON'T MESS WITH MY STUFF!" Sasuke roared, snatching a pot from Sakura. "THIS IS A FA- AAGH!" His words were cut short as Sakura threw a towel at him with a chakra filled fist, knocking him to the ground.

Sasuke froze, as he stared into the gaze of a certain familiar inner self…

"Sasuke-kuuun…." Inner Sakura growled, flexing her knuckles menacingly. "G-got it, Sakura…" Sasuke whimpered. But even an Uchiha knew when not to mess with an angry inner Haruno.

"See? It wasn't so bad, ne?" Sakura smiled, watching Sasuke shovel down bowl after bowl of her cooking.

"Shut – slurp – up!" Sasuke slurped the noodles noisily.

Sakura smiled toothily. Now for the interrogation.

"Ok, Sasuke-kun, I have photos of your accident earlier ("WHAT?"), and I made about enough copies of it to give to the entire rookie 9 and their senseis (OHMYGOD NO! SAKURA!"), plus Tsunade-shishou and Shizune –san. So you better 'fess up! Who is your 1st crush?"

Sasuke gulped. "Hoo boy, Sasuke, you got yourself into a tight one this time..." He thought as he backed away from a certain pink-haired kunoichi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thankx guys for all the reviews! hugs everyone and hands out cookies keep the reviews coming so I can be more motivated to write more pleeeease!!!

:3 chii-yaan :3


	5. Sasuke reveals all

Sasuke crawled into a corner and let out a tiny whimper. Sakura sniggered and her eyes narrowed.

"Hee…hee…hee…Sas-u-ke kuuun…" She whipped out the photos and shoved them into Sasuke's face.

"Oh no, Sakura!" Sasuke shouted, scanning each photo carefully.

Sakura dangled them in front of him and pointed them out. The first one showed him tripping. The second one showed him entering the water. The third showed him smashing the ground under the water and the last one showed him sitting up covered with the dirty puddle water.

"Give it!" Sasuke made a grab for it, but Sakura snatched them away just in time.

"Uh-uh, Sasuke-kun! You can't have them unless you tell me who your first crush is!" Sakura said in an annoyingly high-pitched voice, and stuck out her tongue.

Sasuke shook with anger. "I'm not joking, Sakura, give them to me!" He snarled.

Sakura shook her head.

"OKAY!" Sasuke suddenly shouted. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise.

"Who was it? Who was it?" She edged closer to hear the answer.

"It was Ami!" Sasuke lied. "She was pretty and cool unlike you so I liked her! She had normal hair color, unlike your freaky pink! She also had a normal-sized forehead which is the exact opposite of yours! Why don't you give it up? I'll never like you! I won't like you, not even one little bit!"

"Sasuke-kun, I -"Sakura tried to say, but Sasuke shouted her down.

"DON'T YOU GET IT?! YOU'RE UGLY AND ANNOYING AND WEAK! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND DO SOMETHING USEFUL FOR ONCE IN YOUR STUPID PATHETIC LIFE!" Sasuke roared.

Sakura went silent and started to shake. Sasuke glared at her and grabbed the pictures. He ripped them up.

"This is what I would like to do to you!" He said. "You're annoying. You're weak. You're not fit to be a shinobi. Just go home and sleep or pick flowers like some other weakling."

"I HATE YOU! YOU'RE JUST A…JUST A…THERE ISN'T A WORD THAT COULD DESCRIBE YOU!" Sakura screamed, and angry tears poured out of her eyes.

She raised a hand with perfectly filed pink nails and wacked him across the face as hard as she could. When she was done, a bright red mark the shape of her hand grew on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke put a hand on his face, felt it gingerly and stared at her in silence. Sakura glared back with puffy red eyes that were leaking out fat tears.

"I HATE YOU! GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" Sakura grabbed a pan and launched it at him with her insane strength. It hit its mark and Sasuke shrieked as he smashed through the wall.

Sakura kicked down the door of his house and ran out of sight.

-------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, at Ichiraku's, Naruto was slurping up ten bowls of ramen at one time when an explosion lit up the evening sky.

"Eh? What was that?" Naruto looked at the spot where the explosion lit up the sky the brightest.

"AH? THAT'S IN THE DIRECTION OF SASUKE-TEME'S HOUSE!" Naruto shouted after a minute's thinking. Leaving his precious bowl of ramen and a few coins in payment, he dashed off in search of his best friend and rival.

------------------------------

Sasuke groaned as he tried to lift himself out of the rubble. No such luck.

"OI, TEME!!!"

He sighed. It was the dobe. A blotch of blurred orange appeared above him and the patch of orange started to shout and scream a string of words that was muffled up. Slowly, the world started to fade into black.

"TEEEEEMEEEEE!" Naruto shouted as loud as he could, and slapped Sasuke's face back and forth with both hands. Sasuke opened his eyes.

"AAAHHAAAGHH!" Sasuke jumped up from Naruto's dangerous hands and clutched his swollen face.

"What do you think you're doing, dobe?" Sasuke asked, his voice muffled from his inflated scarlet cheeks.

"You fainted, so I woke you up, Sasuke-teme! Woah, what happened here? Aren't you supposed to be at your house?" Naruto looked around in awe.

"This IS my house, you idiot!" Sasuke said, a large vein throbbing in his forehead.

"Oh, really? Then who did this to your 'house'?" Naruto said, picking up a piece of wood that had the Uchiha emblem on it. It came apart on his hand.

"Sakura did it. Don't ask." Sasuke said, a horrified look coming over his face. He turned a deathly pale and started to shudder. "I'm only going to say this once, dobe, but sometimes Sakura terrifies me."

Naruto burst out laughing for a minute, and then stopped abruptly.

"You said Sakura-chan did this?" Naruto did a low whistle and kicked some of the debris, making Sasuke glare at him.

"Don't touch it, it belongs to me! How would you like it if I made fun of your stuff once it got destroyed?" Sasuke said. Naruto glared back.

"If Sakura-chan did this, then you must've pissed her off somehow. What did you do?" Naruto growled.

"She was pestering me, so I yelled at her and she slapped me, hurled a pan at me and destroyed half my house and kicked down the door. Now she's gone." Sasuke said in a monotone. Naruto made a snarling noise and punched Sasuke.

"What the heck was that for?" yelled Sasuke after Naruto pulled back his fist.

"You hurt Sakura-chan again! You cold-hearted teme! If I could, I would kill you but since you're my teammate I'll let you go! Sakura gave everything up for you and this is what she gets! She's better off with Lee or Neji then you!" Naruto said while gnashing his teeth.

Sasuke flinched, and tried to push Naruto off him.

"Heck no, teme, I'm gonna keep you here all day and beat the crap outta you for hurting Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke closed his eyes and prepared to wince.


	6. Mission to Snow Country!

"Wait till Tsunade-baa chan heals you I'll beat you up again!" Naruto shouted as he dragged a bloody-pulp across the ground.

The bloody-pulp growled quietly in pain.

A minute later, they arrived at Tsunade's office. She looked up as Naruto and the pulp came in.

"Hm, Naruto? What are you doing here? And what is that?" Tsunade pointed in disgust at the bloody pulp. She wrinkled up her nose at the smell of it. It groaned pitifully.

"Oh, that? It's Sasuke-teme! You would want to beat him up too once you hear what he did to Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"What did he do?" Tsunade glared at Sasuke. Sasuke groaned in pain again, but Tsunade ignored his pathetic whimpers.

"He yelled at Sakura-chan, and now she's off crying somewhere!" Naruto said, giving Sasuke a well-deserved kick in the back. Sasuke cried out as Naruto kicked his badly bruised spine.

"HE WHAT?!" Tsunade thundered forward and grasped Sasuke by his collar. From that angle he was almost unrecognizable.

"Listen to me, you Uchiha-brat! If you hurt my precious apprentice one more time I swear you will wake up in hell once I'm through with you! Do you understand me?" She screamed in Sasuke's face.

Sasuke glared at her through swollen eyes and stayed silent.

"DID YOU HEAR ME?" Tsunade bellowed, shaking Sasuke back and forth violently with her insane-strength.

Sasuke let out a submissive whimper. Tsunade dropped him hard onto the ground and snapped her fingers twice.

Shizune poofed into the room almost instantaneously. "Yes, Tsunade-sama?" asked Shizune in an anxious voice.

"Take this piece of crap out of my sight and into the hospital!" Tsunade shouted. She pulled out a bottle of sake. "Heal him the worst you can, and hand him over to Naruto."

"No, don't do it!" Sasuke let out a feeble shriek. Naruto laughed evilly and clapped his hands with glee.

Shrugging, Shizune took out a pair of tongs from a nearby cabinet and clamped down on Sasuke's collar. Then, she started to drag him across the floor.

"Oh, and please get someone to clean up the trail of blood when you're done!" A pink-faced Tsunade added. "It's all over the place!"

Naruto bowed a good-bye and left the room after Shizune.

"Baka, baka Sasuke!" Sakura sobbed as angry tears made their way down her smooth, porcelain face. Her short locks were slightly damp with the salty liquid.

"I hate him! He should die!"

"You hate who?" A masculine voice chimed in.

Sakura gasped and looked up. Her sparkling emerald eyes met the white orbs of Hyuuga Neji.

"N-Neji-san, I didn't know you were here!" Sakura said, turning away so he couldn't see her tears. He smirked in such an arrogant way,

"Well, I knew you were here, Haruno. I could hear you crying all the way down the street." Neji said impassively, his emotionless eyes still fixed on her. Sakura whipped her head around and glared at him.

"If you're just here to make fun of me, leave! I'm not in the mood!" Sakura told Neji furiously, and got up to leave. Just before she could walk away, she felt a strong hand on her wrist.

"Wait, Sakura!" Neji called, and Sakura stopped in her tracks. Her eyes brightened up. Neji just called her by her name! Weird…Neji never did that before…

"Don't leave. Want to go eat something? I'll treat you." Neji said quietly. His eyes had softened considerably. Sakura was extremely shocked, but she hid it with a small smile.

"I'd love to, Neji-san." She told him softly. For a fleeting moment, Sakura saw the tiniest of blushes flash across his face. But after a split second it returned to the usual pale face of his. Sakura shrugged the thought off, thinking it was a hallucination.

Neji pulled her gently along the road to the shops, and soon his hand slipped down to her hand from her wrist, and to Sakura's shock, his fingers wrapped around hers.

Sasuke lay on the clean white sheets of the hospital bed, moping and glaring. Naruto sat by him, staring at him without blinking. Suddenly, Sasuke's head whipped around to meet Naruto's gaze.

"If you're waiting for me to get out of this bed, you'll stay here forever, dobe." Sasuke hissed.

Naruto grinned. "So will you, Sasuke-teme! You see, I don't plan on leaving you alone."

He made a hand sign and said, "Tajuu, kage Bunshin no jutsu!" At least 80 Narutos appeared around the bed, all with their fist poised to punch.

"I doubt you will be able to fight my clones just when they healed you. Also as a punishment, Tsunade-baa chan ordered them to not heal you completely, so you still have maybe a broken bone or over stretched muscle in there." Naruto paused to jab his arm.

Sasuke yanked it back when a fierce pain shot through his upper arm.

"See, I told you!" Naruto grinned evilly. He took out a piece of rope from his weapons pouch and strapped Sasuke to the bed with it. Sasuke started to struggle, glaring furiously at Naruto. Around Sasuke, the clones laughed and advanced towards him.

"You won't be able to make it to the door without dying, teme." Naruto said happily. "Well, see ya later! I'm gonna eat some ramen!"

He opened the window, and jumped out of it. A Naruto clone closed it after he jumped.

"Alright, Sasuke-teme!" All of the clones spoke in unison. "We didn't say we would leave you alone _completely._" They advanced towards him as they talked. Several of the clones cracked their knuckles.

Sasuke gulped.

A shrill scream sounded through Konoha, making Neji and Sakura look up from their lunch.

"What was that?" Sakura asked, sipping her soup quietly.

"I think it was Uchiha's voice." Neji answered, finishing the last of his ramen.

Neji paused when Sakura stiffened immediately. "What's wrong, Sakura?" He asked.

"Don't talk to me about…_him_!" She whispered. When she looked at Neji, her eyes were brimmed with tears.

"What did he do?" Neji said. His voice was quiet but you could hear the suppressed rage it carried.

"You have to ask him yourself!" Sakura said with malice. "He knows everything!"

Neji nodded, and put down money on the counter. "It's on me." Neji said, smiling the tiniest of smiles. "There's money for one more bowl, or maybe one stick of the strawberry and sesame odango you like, Sakura."

Neji got up from Ichiraku's bar and walked to the Konoha Hospital. Sakura stared at his retreating back, and then at the money.

"How did he know I liked the strawberry and sesame odango?" Sakura thought out loud.

Neji kicked open the door to room 202 with so much force the door broke into bits as it smashed against the wall. His byakugan was blazing in his eyes as he took in the scenery of the place.

Naruto clones were lying on the ground and couches sleeping. Sasuke was on the bed, passed out. His face was (again) almost unrecognizable.

"Uchiha, what did you say to Sakura?!" Neji shouted, marching over to the bed and grabbing Sasuke by the collar, waking the Uchiha.

Sasuke smirked faintly. Neji couldn't really tell if it was a grimace or a smirk because Sasuke's cheeks had swelled up like a balloon.

"So now that stupid weakling has become Sakura-chan to you, huh?" Sasuke whispered.

Neji gave a violent twitch and started to shake. "Shut up! What did you do to her?!" Neji roared. He raised a fist and buried it deep into Sasuke's stomach.

"GAH!" Sasuke gasped, and spat out blood. Neji glared at him.

"Tch, you're pathetic. It's almost disgusting to even touch your clothes!" Neji threw him back on the bed.

"Now, tell me what you did." Neji spat. Sasuke glared at him furiously, and wiped the blood from his mouth with his hospital sheets.

"She was pestering me, so I yelled at her and told her she was ugly and weak. Are you happy now?" Sasuke shouted.

Neji growled, and kicked Sasuke's head, causing him to fall down on his bed unconscious.

"Idiot Uchiha…" Neji said, and left the room.

"When did I say you could beat him up again?" Tsunade said angrily. "Do you know how much chakra and time it wastes to heal up an idiot like that?"

Naruto pouted. "He deserves it, Tsunade-baa chan! Did you forget he hurt Sakura-chan?"

"No, I did not forget! I needed him for a mission with you, Sakura and Neji!" Tsunade retorted.

"OH…!" Naruto said dumbly. "So, you want me to go get them?"

"No." Tsunade replied. "They're already here. Come in, you three!"

The doorknob turned, and smooth, slender fingers appeared around the door. Naruto looked up and saw Sakura enter with Neji and Sasuke behind her. Her green eyes were the sparkling green like always, but anger dulled it a little.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto rushed forward and grasped her hands. "Are you okay? Sasuke-teme didn't hurt you too bad did he?"

Sakura giggled, and her porcelain face was decorated with a beautiful smile.

"No, Naruto. He didn't hurt me, not one little bit." Sakura told him. Sasuke snorted behind her. Neji gave him a swift slap on the mouth, and he doubled over in pain.

"What's the mission, Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura asked, her smile never faltering. Tsunade smiled a kind smile back at her.

"The four of you are assigned bodyguards to Fukikaze Yukie while she is traveling to Snow country for the upcoming "Princess Fu'un" movie."

Sakura let out an excited squeal. "Are you kidding me? We actually get to meet her? I love her movies! She is SUCH a good actor! And do we get to meet the cast?!"

Tsunade chuckled. "Yes, Sakura-chan, you get to meet the entire cast."

Sakura squealed louder. "I'm actually going to meet the henchman, Michi-san! SHANNARO!" She started to jump up and down in a victory-dance. Shizune and Tsunade laughed.

Go pack your bags; I doubt this will be a 1-day mission because you guys have to stay with her for the entire movie. It may be a 2-3 week mission, maybe longer. Kakashi will meet you here in fifteen minutes."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!"

"This time, our mission is to protect the actress that plays Princess Fu'un, Fukikaze Yukie. "

"We know that already, Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi smiled under his mask as Naruto shouted away at him. His gaze switched over to Neji and Sasuke, who were having a lightning glare contest.

"Hm, where's Sakura?" Kakashi asked, looking around.

"She's in the restroom, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said casually. Kakashi let out a snigger followed by a pretend blush just to annoy his idiotic blonde student. "Don't you go getting any ideas, you sick pervert!" Naruto said, angered.

Kakashi laughed. "You know I'm already 26, right?" He asked. Naruto growled at him.

"How am I supposed to know you don't go stalking girls half your age?" Naruto shouted. Kakashi shrugged.

"How are you supposed to know my preference for women anyway?" Kakashi said in a singsong voice. "For all you guys know, I might be gay."

"Shut up and stop boasting about your sexuality preferences!" Naruto screamed. Kakashi waved a hand at him.

"Like I'm gonna listen to you, and I was just joking. I'm not gay." He said exasperatedly. "Are you kidding me? Me, gay? If I was, I would be wasting all those years building my reputation as Icha Icha paradise #1 fan! That takes a lot of time to build! And for your information, Icha Icha paradise is not yaoi! Don't you see the cover?" Kakashi pointed at the cover of his edition.

"It's a guy and a girl, Naruto! DO YOU SEE IT?! IT'S A GUY AND A GIRL! ICHA ICHA PARADISE IS NOT YAOI!" Kakashi bellowed.

"If I hear you say the name of that stupid book of yours I swear I'll burn them in your sleep and make you eat the ashes!" A voice called behind the bickering sensei and student.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted happily, turning away from Kakashi.

"WOAH! SAKURA-CHAN, YOU LOOK…pretty!" Naruto said in a drowsy voice. Sakura slapped his head playfully.

"I just tidied up myself, because I'm going to see Michi-san after all these months!" Sakura said, and looked up to see Neji and Sasuke staring at her.

Sakura was wearing a new dress. It was a gorgeous scarlet red silk kimono-style dress with a Chinese emerald flowery pattern on it that reached her knees and split slightly on the sides up to her thighs. Underneath the dress she had dark green shorts. Sakura had put a tiny bit of blush and white powder on her face, with green eyeshadow and dark pink lipstick. Her eyes were prettied up with a little mascara and eyeliner, so her emerald eyes stood out more sparkly then ever. On her neck and wrist there was ruby and emerald jewelry.

"What, what are you all staring at?"

"We will be filming, so please stand by!" The director yelled, and sat down on his director's chair.

"So…what happened?" Naruto yawned sleepily. "I don't remember anything."

Kakashi started to laugh loudly, his right eye curved up into a happy arc. "Oh right! We knocked you out a long time ago!" Kakashi said, remembering what he did.

_Flashback:_

"_Hey, Yukie-san, watch this!" Kakashi whispered loud enough for Yukie (Princess Fu'un) to hear. Yukie watched Kakashi's every move as he crept towards Naruto, who was trying to convince the director to cast him in the movie. _

"_No, really! I'm a great ninja, and I'm first in line to be Hokage, the greatest ninja in Konoha! Trust me; I really am the most powerful ninja!" Naruto was saying, as the director shook his head in disapproval. _

"_I'm doing this just for you, Yukie-san, after what you told me, this is a punishment for a misbehaving pupil!!" Kakashi said in a singsong voice. Yukie stared as Kakashi crept closer then ever to Naruto. _

"_HIYAAH!" Kakashi shouted, and before Naruto could say anything, his sensei roundhouse kicked the back his head. Naruto let out a scream of shock and agony, and flew forward until his face connected with the edge of the deck. As if on cue, a wave of the salty sea water rose up over the edge of the boat and drenched Naruto to the bone. _

_Naruto twitched, his mouth wide open in a screaming position, after a second he fainted and fell facedown onto the deck._

_Kakashi laughed loudly at what he just did. Yukie just sat and stared with an amused smirk frozen on her face. _

_(End flashback) _

"EHHH?" Naruto shouted, clutching his head. "No wonder my head hurts so much! Baka sensei!"

Kakashi let out a stream of mocking laughter as Sakura healed Naruto's huge bump on his head. Naruto growled, and made to get up to beat up his sensei but Sakura held him at bay with a solid fist.

On the other side of the boat, Princess Fu'un was preparing for the next shoot. She sat dully on a chair under an umbrella with Sandaiyuu, her manager, and her makeup director Raito standing next to her. Her eyes were touched up with a nice shade of peach pink, and another assistant was painting her lips dark pink with a small brush.

"I don't like that lady" Naruto grumbled as he watched Princess Fu'un. Kakashi looked up from his book.

"What are you saying, Naruto? Whatever happens, we have to protect her. This is an important mission." Kakashi said.

"Mission?" Naruto repeated.

"That's right; it's an A-rank mission." Kakashi answered him. Naruto looked surprised.

"A-rank mission?" Naruto repeated again.

"I don't think it will be that hard to protect a single actress." Sasuke said coolly. His arm drooped over the edge of the ship in a sign of boredom. Sakura shot a glare at him.

"That's not true, Uchiha." Neji said, smirking. "That's because famous people are always targeted. We don't know who the enemies are going to be, so you'd better not let your guard down and mess up this mission."

The camera lights switched on noisily behind them. "Lights okay, microphone okay! Cameras are also okay!" A person shouted.

"Put in your best effort!" The director called. "Start it from the test!"

"Yes sir!" Everyone chanted. The director's assistant crept out and said, "Alright, scene 23, cut 6, take 1, and action!"

They started to film. Naruto continued to watch them, and Kakashi looked away to read his book.

"Excuse me, but are you five the Konoha ninja sent to protect Yukie-san?"

Everyone looked towards the speaker, and Sakura squealed like a fangirl.

"OH MY GOD IT'S…IT'S…MICHI-SAN!" Sakura blushed, squealed, smiled and tried to calm herself at the same time. Her look came out to be flustered.

Michi smiled at her. Neji took a good look at this guy, and was irritated that his good looks were challenged by this…Michi person. It was enough that he had Uchiha, but this guy?

"Your name is…?" Michi asked. Sakura gasped, and blushed harder. Her hands clenched into excited fists and she started to tremble with delight.

"I'm Haruno Sakura!" Sakura said happily. Michi smiled again, took her delicate hand and kissed it.

"I'm delighted to meet such a beautiful kunoichi, Sakura-chan." Michi said, grinning a killer smile at Sakura.

Neji's eyes narrowed into slits, and he bared his teeth. Sasuke just tried to stare Michi to death.

"I…I'm happy to meet you too, M-Michi-san!" Sakura said, and her face turned into a tomato.

Michi gave her one last look, and walked away to talk to the director.

"I can't believe it is actually him!" Sakura whispered, jumping up and down. Neji snorted. "There's nothing special about him. He's not even a shinobi." Neji hissed.

"OH…getting jealous now, are we?" Kakashi sniggered. Neji shot a glare at him. And he thought GAI-SENSEI was annoying…

"Please shut up, Kakashi-sensei." Neji said, and walked off to lean on the edge of the deck.

"He is jealous!" Kakashi whispered to Sakura, who innocently cocked her head to one side out of confusion.

"Why is he jealous, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, her eyes widening to hear the answer.

"Sakura, you really are naive. You are really, really naïve." Kakashi said, shaking his head. He ruffled her hair gently, and went into the cabin.

"I really don't know why he's jealous…ah, this is so troublesome! I'm starting to sound like Shikamaru" Sakura said, scratching her head as she switched her gaze from the retreating back of her sensei to the Hyuuga boy. Behind them all, the people were filming.

"SHISHIMARU!" Princess Fu'un screamed as fake tears dribbled down her cheeks.

"Scene 23, cut 6, part 1 complete!" The director's assistant announced, clacking the black and white clacking thing.

The very next morning, the whole ship collided with something, resulting with a huge explosion-like noise.

Sakura was shaken awake by the noise. She rose up groggily from her bed, which was the top bunk. Below her bunk slept Neji.

"WAH!" Sakura shouted as her bed gave a violent shake and tipped her over the edge. She prepared to meet the cold, hard floorboards, but something soft yet firm caught her under her back and legs.

"Huh, what happened?" Sakura looked at the warm hands gently holding her bridal-style.

"N-NEJI-SAN!" Sakura said, blushing as she saw the stern face of Hyuuga Neji. Neji released her, and the kunoichi jumped out from his lap and shot upward onto her bed.

"I'm so sorry, Neji-san!" Sakura squeaked from under the sheets. Unbeknownst to her, Neji smiled. (I just had to put that in! -Squeals- : A/N)

"If I hadn't caught you, you would've hurt yourself." He said in an emotionless voice.

"Why would you care if I hurt myself?" Sakura asked, still peeved about having someone catch her when she was the Godaime's apprentice.

For a minute, Neji was silent. "Go back to sleep." He told Sakura, avoiding the question.

"No, I can't sleep once I'm awake. Why don't you wake up too?" Sakura asked him. Neji sighed and got up from his bed.

Sakura leapt over the edge of her bed and jumped down, expecting a firm landing. Instead, she hopped right into Neji's outstretched arms.

"EEK!" Sakura squeaked in horror as she saw what had happened. Neji had caught her bridal-style again.

"I didn't mean it again, Neji-san! I'm-"Sakura started to ramble, but Neji interrupted.

"With what I've seen, you can hurt yourself just getting out of bed." Neji said in a monotone, and headed towards the door with Sakura still in his arms.

"I can walk!" Sakura said, trying to get up, but Neji tightened his grip and brought her closer to him. Sakura blushed a deep crimson and struggled to get out of his grasp. "Let me go!"

"I don't like to repeat myself." Neji told her, and entered the bathroom. When he reached the mirror on the wall opposite the door, he instantly let go of her, and Sakura plopped down onto the ground painfully.

"Ouch!" Sakura squeaked. "You didn't have to do that!" Neji smirked at her, and Sakura returned it with a glare.

"I was only doing what you wanted me to do." Neji said, and removed his shirt.

"W-what are you doing?" Sakura said, staring at Neji's finely toned chest. W-whoa…he has an eight-pack…!

"I'm going to take a shower. Stop staring please." Neji told her. Sakura quickly looked away with a crimson red face, making him smirk secretly.

"I-I saw that! You smirked behind my back!" Sakura accused Neji. "Wipe that off your face!"

"If I smirked behind your back you wouldn't see it." Neji stated, and stepped into the bathtub. Soon the sound of running water could be heard inside the bathroom, and Neji's hand came out behind the shower curtain clutching the towel that was previously wrapped around his waist.

Sakura gave a terrified squeak, and dashed out of the bathroom, her head full of mental images.

If she had listened more carefully when she ran out of the room, she might've heard Neji chuckle slightly.

"Director, we're in trouble!" The cameraman shouted. The director, who was still wearing his PJ's and wrapped in a pink shawl, squinted at the enormous obstacle.

"T-This is…" The director stammered.

"When I woke up this morning, the route was blocked!" The cameraman told him. "What should we do?

A minute later, determination dawned on the old man's face.

"Here we go!" The director suddenly boomed. "We can do it here!" The cameraman looked confused.

"Eh?" He asked, stunned. The director looked at him.

"You fool!" The director shouted. "Can't you see that this is the ideal location? How can we afford to not film in such a place?"

The cameraman backed off a step as the director advanced on him slowly. "EH?" He spluttered.

The director clenched his fists. "This is what you call it when the 'god of movies' arrives." He said dramatically. Straightening up, he pointed at the crew and shouted, "Everyone get ready to land!"

"We will be filming, so please stand by." One of the crewmen announced.

"Okay!" The assistant director shouted. "Scene 36, cut 22, and action!"

One of the actors in the movie stood on a nearby peak laughing an evil laugh. "So you've come all the way here, Princess Fu'un!" He yelled.

Princess Fu'un, Michi and one of the movie Princess's bodyguards bit their lips and unsheathed the fake weapons as they looked up at the villain.

"You are…Mao!" Princess Fu'un said, holding up her fake sword. Michi put an arm in front of her.

"Princess, please stay back!" He said. "We'll deal with him!" The other bodyguard told her.

"Whatever your numbers are, you're no match for me!" Mao yelled, frowning at them. He shouted a battle cry, and pointed two fingers at them. Suddenly, the Ice Mountains behind him exploded. Startled, he blinked and turned around to look.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mao muttered. Below him, Kakashi stood frozen in a position of throwing something.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" The director roared at Kakashi, furious at him for ruining the perfect scene.

"Everyone, stay back!" Kakashi yelled. As he spoke, the smoke cleared away and a figure stood up and threw away a white blanket.

It turned out to be a man with lavender-colored hair in a long ponytail. He was wearing strange white armor.

"Welcome to the snow country." He said, sneering down at the people below him.

Kakashi looked horrified. "Y-you are…!" He stuttered in shock. Suddenly, Kakashi looked to his left. Mao looked at where Kakashi was staring at, and gasped.

A woman wearing the same white armor as the purple-haired man was leering at them.

"I welcome you, Koyuki-hime. Did you bring the hexagonal crystal?" She asked. A stunned look came over Kakashi as he turned to look at Princess Fu'un.

"Koyuki-hime?" Kakashi asked himself. Behind him, Sandaiyuu was gaping at her with his mouth wide open. Naruto and Sasuke stared with wide eyes.

"Be careful, Sakura." Neji warned as he positioned himself in front of her. "I can sense their chakra level. It's almost as high as Kakashi sensei's."

Before Sakura could answer, something erupted from the snow on their right. Kakashi frantically tried to watch all three of the figures.

The figure on the right started to cackle. He also threw down a white blanket. The fat man was wearing the strange white armor, and one of his arms was a cannon. Strapped to his back was a snowboard.

"As expected of you, Hatake Kakashi!" He barked. "I can't get any closer to you than here!"

"Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Neji!" Kakashi whispered to the genin. They immediately focused on him.

"You guys go and protect Yukie-san!" He urged. His tone was uptight and serious. Turning away from them, Kakashi set his sights on the movie crew.

"EVERYONE, RETURN TO THE SHIP!" Kakashi shouted. They started to mutter in confusion, but did not move.

The lavender-haired man started to yell orders to the woman and the fat man. "Fubuki, Mizore, get Koyuki-hime." With that, he leapt off his perch.

"Yeah." Fubuki called after him. "Oh well, oh well." She too jumped down. Kakashi jumped upward to meet them.

Soon, Kakashi and the lavender-haired man stood on ice peaks 10 feet away from each other, so that he and the man were face to face.

"It's been a while, Kakashi." The lavender-haired man said casually. "You're not going to run away this time? Just like last time?"

Kakashi tensed up. "Rouga Nadare…" He whispered the purple-haired man's name in anger.

Immediately after Kakashi finished speaking, they both launched themselves against one another.

Kakashi tried to land a punch, but it was blocked. Nadare's hand slapped down Kakashi's other punch. Nadare kicked, but Kakashi dodged it.

Kakashi backflipped in the air and landed on an ice peak, jumped away when he landed and met Nadare in the air. They punched each other, landed on a peak and punched each other again until they reached the highest point of the glacier island.

Below them, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Neji surrounded Yukie and the actor bodyguards to protect them.

"I don't know what's going on, but it's just like the movies!" Naruto said. "Princess Fu'un, I'll protect you!"

He jumped to attack Mizore, the fat man. Mizore whipped out his snowboard and jumped on it. Hot air blasted out from the end of the board, and Mizore sped forward. He headed straight for Naruto, and Naruto jumped away.

Mizore sped off, did a big turn, and tried to ram Naruto again. Naruto very nearly got hit as he stumbled and dodged.

Just when Mizore did a turn, Sasuke threw three kunai at him. They bounced off Mizore's white armor. Mizore slowed down to look at who threw the knives and spotted Sasuke in the air.

Sasuke took out a huge shuriken, and launched it at Mizore. Mizore blocked it with one arm, and something purple crackled around the shuriken and disintegrated it.

On Sasuke's left, Fubuki attacked.

"Hyouton, Tsubame Fubuki!" She shouted, and spread her arms to fire hundreds of sharp ice-missiles at Sasuke, who dodged them.

They did not speed off into the distance, but swerved in mid-air and attacked Sasuke again.

"Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu!" He announced, and huge hot flames care pouring out of his mouth and melted the ice missiles.

"I'm a fire-jutsu user; your ice won't work against me!" Sasuke shouted at Fubuki. His Sharingan blazed angrily at her.

Fubuki smirked, and tapped two fingers on the ground. Huge mountains of ice shot up at Sasuke, who jumped and dodged frantically. Finally seeing an opening, Sasuke let out another blast of fire at Fubuki herself while in the air.

Fubuki reacted quickly and a wall of thick ice rose up, shielding her from the flames.

On the other side, Naruto was battling Mizore with his fox chakra. His crimson red eyes were glaring demonically as he wrestled with all his might.

"Neji, we can't just stand here!" Sakura cried, and dashed forward before Neji could stop her. Neji stood there for a second with his arm outstretched.

Recovering, Neji shouted, "Hurry and go back to the ship!" Yukie just stood there rooted to the spot. Her eyes were wide, horrified and distant. It looked like she was staring without seeing, as though she was remembering.

_-Flashback- _

_An eight-year old Yukie stood in front of a cracked mirror, fierce flames bellowing around her. Reflected in the mirror was her father's body lying lifeless on the ground. He was dead. _

_A white flash and a second later, Yukie was sitting in a box with arrows sticking out all over the sides, and a ten-year younger Kakashi was driving the sled with wolf dogs. Tears ran down the sides her young face as she watched her beloved home and father blaze red with fire. _

"_DADDY!" Yukie screamed in pain as she was carried farther and farther away from the castle. _

"_Don't shout, and get down!" Kakashi hissed to her. "They'll catch you!" _

_-End flashback- _

Yukie fell facedown on the ground in a dead faint. Neji bared his teeth in frustration and picked her up. Sandaiyuu was running towards them from the ship.

Neji ran to him and gave Yukie to him. "Go back to the ship! It's dangerous now!" He told Sandaiyuu, who nodded in understanding and sprinted as quickly as he could back to safety.

Neji spun around to see a huge ice dragon speed towards Sakura head on. She was standing there unmoving.

"SAKURA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Neji screamed, and rushed to her with his hands ready with his Jyuuken.

"Sakura petal smash!" Sakura shouted, and pink chakra in the shape of cherry blossom petals covered her hands. She slammed her fists against the ice dragon on both sides of its neck a second before it reached her, and the neck crumbled to bits. The head came off and was about to hit Sakura, but she had bent backwards until her head was touching the ground when she punched the neck, and the head shot straight towards Neji.

"KAITEN!" Neji yelled, and his familiar blue vortex of chakra covered him as he spun in a 360 degree circle over and over again. The ice dragon's head hit the wall of chakra and disintegrated.

Suddenly, a huge ice narwhal burst out of the ocean and split the island in half.

"Sakura, hurry and leave! You'll get hurt!" Neji shouted, almost to the boat.

"NO, SASUKE-KUN'S STILL FIGHTING!" Sakura shrieked back, and ran off into the cloud of white smoke and dust.

"That idiot girl!" Neji said to himself frustrated. He was safely on the boat now, and he was watching the crumbling island with his byakugan.

In two minutes, Sakura emerged from the white smoke pulling Sasuke after her. Kakashi was running behind them, looking back every now and then to see if Rouga, Fubuki or Mizore was following them.

After another two minutes, they reached the boat, and settled down once they left the island.

They switched rooms now. Sakura was with Sasuke, and Neji was with Naruto now. Kakashi slept alone.

Sakura and Sasuke's new room was a normal ship's cabin with wooden floors and walls. They didn't have a bunk-bed, but a king-size bed for two people. A bedside table was on the left of the bed.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" Sakura asked him after she came out from a shower. It was getting dark and she was in her pajamas, which consisted of a blood-red backless camisole and long emerald pants. Her feet were adorned with pink fluffy slippers. Sakura had her fluffy towel around her neck.

"I-I'm fine…" Sasuke trailed off. He didn't turn away from her as he always did, making Sakura curious.

"Sasuke-kun, Are you sure? You're not as cold as always." Sakura pointed out, sitting on their bed. Sasuke looked up at her. His onyx eyes were dead serious.

"Sakura, I have to tell you the answer, before it's too late." Sasuke said.

Sakura was confused. "What answer?" She asked, leaning forward to him so that their noses almost touched. Sasuke broke out in a cold sweat as he looked into her emerald eyes.

"I-I…I…uh…" He stammered. "My…f-f-f…"

"DINNER TIME!" Somebody shrieked outside, and slammed open the door. "OH MY GOD!"

Sakura and Sasuke looked up to see Naruto and Neji staring at them in horror.

"S-Sakura-chan, what are you doing?" Naruto whispered, his eyes filled with comical tears. Neji just glared at both Sasuke and Sakura.

"It's not what it looks like!" Sakura shouted at them and pushed Sasuke away. "We were talking and I tripped over my feet and he caught me!"

Neji looked a tad bit happier. Naruto's eyes immediately dried and his mouth was again split into an ear-to-ear grin.

"Like I said, it's dinner time." Naruto repeated, still grinning in relief. "They're having ramen and odango tonight." With that, he left the room, leaving Neji standing there staring.

"Um…I'll go then. Are you coming, Sasuke-kun, Neji-san?" Sakura timidly asked, feeling the air between the two boys thicken like ice.

"I'm not hungry." The two boys replied in unison, and went back to glare at each other.

"Uh, I'm going to eat. I'll still bring you guys some food back though." Sakura added, ran forward to grab her magenta shawl, and hurriedly left the awkward room.

"You didn't do anything to her, did you?" Neji asked Sasuke. Sasuke shook his head. Neji was about to continue when he was interrupted

"I know your secret, Hyuuga." Sasuke stated clearly. Neji stiffened, but after a moment he calmed down.

"So what if you do?" Neji asked the stoic Uchiha. "It's not like Sakura would know." This made Sasuke smirk in amusement at Neji's stupidity.

"Who wouldn't notice, Hyuuga?" Sasuke said, getting out of the bed. "You're making it so obvious. Didn't you use to call her 'Haruno'? And before, when did you ever care about her? It was always about the mission, wasn't it?"

Neji bit his lip as he started to sweat. "That's enough, Uchiha. I get it; you know my secret about Sakura. Then from now on, its war between us, do you understand? She's not stupid enough to fall for your tricks."

Sasuke glared at him. "I have no tricks. Isn't that what I'm supposed to say to you?" He asked quietly.

Neji let out a low growl of fury. "I'm watching you, Uchiha. Don't try anything on her, or I'll know."

Before Sasuke could let out an insulting retort, Neji stepped outside and slammed the door behind him so hard it rattled on its hinges.


	7. Author's note

**Author's note:**

**Ok, I'm planning on rewriting this story. I'm not satisfied with it at all, and the plot is terrible. Don't worry; this story will come back, but as a Nejisaku pairing fanfiction instead of a Sasusaku one. Don't flame me for this or anything that puts me down. If you don't like it, well, that's not my problem. But if you do like it, remember to review or else, maybe I'll abandon it instead of rewriting it. **

**Lady Akinari**


End file.
